1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for visualization of microscopic samples and fields, in pathologic and scientific procedures, general or diagnostic medical or industrial procedures using microscopes. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to use of portable, pluggable and removable microscope systems, which are completely disposable, as a means of image capture.
2. The Relevant Technology
Microscopy is used in pathological procedures in the laboratory, as well as in surgical rooms for real time diagnostic procedure concurrent to the surgical procedures. Currently, most pathologic procedures are done in the laboratory where biological specimens are sent to the lab for examination and diagnostic results. Varieties of clinical methods are used to prepare samples and variety of microscopic imaging methods are used to gain information on the specimens.
These microscopes are generally not portable and only include specimen holders that are used to ready the specimen for observation, process and storage, that are generally disposable. The microscope itself and all the other tools used are to be cleaned and maintained. Microscope illuminators and other special components need to be adjusted, changed and maintained for use in different microscopic procedures. Computerized microscopes which have large control units also requiring maintenance are used to do automated microscopic imaging, data collection, and automatic diagnostic procedures. Thus, the variety of equipment used together to perform a single pathologic task, are generally not portable and rather expensive, reducing the availability of these equipment, to perform simple microscopic procedures in the field in a cost effective and timely manner.
Biological samples to be sent for microscopic evaluation also need to be preserved for the time it takes to send the samples to the lab and obtain results. Also care must be taken for the samples to not be cross-contaminated with other biological and chemical elements during transport. Due to delicate and complicated nature of current microscopic illumination and imaging technology, current high performance microscopes are often limited in cleaning and sterilized capability, reducing the chance of cross contamination.